


the lines of your body

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: artist!emma, cs smut, model!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is an artist, she is in need of a model, Killian is that model</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lines of your body

She could feel his whole body pressed up on hers, the skin of his bare chest emanating so much heat that she thought she could just combust right there. His hands and mouth were everywhere on her, his skillful fingers brushing the skin under her belly button before they disappeared under her pants. The tip of his fingers teasing her nub.

 

Emma still couldn't believe what she was doing. She was supposed to have him be still while she painted him. He was only suppose to be her homework, her model and that's it. He wasn't suppose to be the one making her feel like this, wanted, vulnerable and exposed.

 

She needed a model to pose for her, a person willing to expose parts of their bodies so she could paint them for one of her class. Emma didn't know who to ask, and her friend Elsa came to her rescue telling her that she knew a guy who might be willing to pose for her. A guy named Killian. She had never saw him before, but heard some girls talking and gossiping about him in the hallways. 

 

She had a feeling that he must be handsome, or at least quite charming to have his name mentioned in almost all of the college girls’ discussions. When there was a knock on her dorm door, she wasn't ready to face what was in front of her.

 

A tall, dark-haired man with a scruff and eyes so blue she wondered if there was even a name for that color. Her eyes roamed over him, looking at the lines and shape of his face and body. He was lean and she could see a glimpse of the muscle underneath and felt a wave of heat go south as she anticipated the moment she would have to paint him. 

 

When she saw the way he looked at her, lopsided grin on his face, she just knew that she was in trouble. Killian followed her instructions well, which made her job a bit easier, even though she could feel his intense gaze on her as she settled to paint him. 

 

Her voice came out breathy when she asked him to take his shirt off, and she internally cursed when he shot a her smirk as he revealed his chest, dark curls covering his well-defined muscles. 

 

Emma tried to keep herself focused on her task, and to see him as neutrally as she could, reminding herself that he is just a part of her homework and nothing else. But her mind kept drifting off everytime her eyes left her easel to take a look at him. She gripped her canvas tightly her knuckles going white as she let her eyes follow the path of his chest hair that lead under his pants, her eyes stopping a bit too long on his package, wondering how well endowed he was. She swallowed hard as she crossed her legs wanting to relieve the need for some friction between her legs.

 

They made small talk throughout the seance, asking about what he was studying and how he knew Elsa. To be honest she couldn't even remember what he said even if her life depending on it, his lilted voice distracting her from any pure thoughts. 

 

Her torture finally came to an end, and informed him that it was done and that he could move again. She tried as best as she could to avoid looking at him, and concentrated on cleaning her hands on the piece of cloth she kept next to her easel. 

 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him move over and went to stand behind her. His breath brushed the skin of her neck, the heat radiating from his body warming up hers, making her cheeks go red 

 

"You have quite the talent Swan. I didn't think someone could grasp my dashing looks so well." His voice rasped out behind her ear, a shiver running down her spine. Normally she would have had something to reply to that, something witty, but that man had her under some spell, making it impossible to think straight.

 

"Uh, thanks." She mumbled as she turned around, her breath coming off short when she saw how close he was standing. 

 

His hand raised and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she grip her paint brushes tightly. His eyes dropped lower, looking at her lips as she did the same. 

 

Emma doesn't remember how and who made the first move, but the next thing she knows is that his lips are on hers, followed by the sound of her paint brushes falling to the floor.  Finally,  is the only word that forms into her head, the rest of her just wants to  feel.  Wrapping her hands around his neck to keep herself balanced, she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. His hands are on her hips, fingers digging into her as the kiss gets hungrier. 

 

They quickly end up in her bed, his hands in her pants, fingers massaging her clit, his teeth nibbling on her collarbone. The movement of his fingers is limited since her jeans are still on and unbuttoned, making her groan in frustration wanting more of his touch. She untangles her delicate fingers from his hair and goes to work on her pants wanting to get rid of them.

 

"Impatient are we?" He chuckles deeply as he raised his head up, catching her lips for another searing kiss. She breaks the kiss up for some air, her voice coming out breathy and wanting. 

 

"Pants off. Now." She kisses him in between words, getting more and more desperate to have his skin on her, to have him inside her. The past hours have been torture as she spent looking at him, recreating what she saw in front of her, her mind filled with things she wished to do to him.

 

How his muscles felt under her hands, the way his lips would trail on her skin, how his tongue could drive her crazy. 

 

Her clothes now discarded, she pulls him in for a kiss, her hand going between them, grasping his firm cock, making gasp at the touch, as she slowly moved her hand up and down.

 

With her other hand, she tries to open her the top drawer of her end table in search of a condom. Killian helps her out, opening the drawer and taking out the small package out of it, not even bothering to close it. 

 

A moment later, he nudges her hand off him and rolls the condom down his length and stroking himself before lining himself to her entrance slowly pushing inside her. Emma feels him stretch her out slowly, relishing on the burning sensation as he drops his head on her shoulder.

 

They both panted when he was fully inside her, their eyes locked together as he started to move slowly, picking up the pace steadily. Nails digging into the skin of his back as he rolled his hips down, hitting that spot inside her, making her eyes roll back behind her eyelids. 

 

Their moans filled the space between them as he started to thrust deeper and faster both chasing their impending release. 

 

"Touch yourself." He groaned as he smacked his hips on her, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she obeyed him. 

 

The tension inside her threatening to burst as she let herself get lost in the sensations he is making her feel. The first sparks make their apparition quickly taking over as she let her orgasm wave through her, the movement of her fingers slowing as she rides out her climax. He followed her moment later, his body still as he let out a low groan as he spilled his seed into the condom. 

 

They roll on their back, trying to get ahold of their breath, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Emma turns her head to look at him, a shy smile on her face, a smile that he returns.

 

"I never did this. With a model, I mean." His chuckle making her stomach flip already as his blue eyes fixate on her.

 

"Good. Me neither." 

  
They smile at each other, the sure filled with nervousness of not knowing what to do from now on. The anxiousness doesn't last long, their limbs tangling with one another, lips and hands exploring what they didn't have the chance to explore the first time.


End file.
